


Velvety Wetness

by CowandCalf



Series: Embrace your kink [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, I can't believe I actually post this, M/M, Mike gets all hot and turned on by Harvey's piss, Mike uses Harvey's piss joyfully and shamelessly, Mike wears panties all the time, Mike's kink, Piss kink, Watersports, damn there is really so much piss, goldenshower, lots of piss and lots of porn, piss is a toy for great sex, piss is just another bodyfluid, piss-play, supportive!Harvey, the guys are so in love, wetting much more clothes, wetting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: This is all about Mike's kink. In the beginning Mike feels ashamed about the fact that Harvey's piss turns him on so much more, than anything else. Harvey stays always by his side and he convinces Mike to just let go and get hot as fuck. Mike explores his kink with Harvey's support. It heats up their sex life when Mike finally is able to embrace his kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindblowingbrunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/gifts).



> **A/N**  
>  Disclaimer: I don't earn money with my story and I don't own the guys or any idea of Suits.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart I want to thank my dearest and prescious beta[ indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) for proofreading and the beta work on my story.  
> My beloved friend, I can't tell you enough how much your support means to me. I was nervous to ask you for your assistance because it is a special kink theme. But you just smiled and wrote that it is nearly impossible to shock you, and you would never kink shame anyone as long as it involves consenting adults. So here we are and I am beyond happy you helped me with your incredible knowledge once more. Your longtime writing experience helps me to improve my writing in a way I always hoped for. You made a dream come true. I feel safe in your capable hands. You have my back and this gives me strength. It means the world to me.
> 
> Indiepjones46 wrote absolutely stunning McDanno fix-it fics and in case anyone surfs in the Flash (TV) fandom you find her latest stories there. She is a indie writer and I am such a huge fan of her work.
> 
> This story is dedicated to the gorgeous [Mindblowingbrunette](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette).  
>  _Lady Galadriel to Frodo (LOTR): "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out."_ That's what your back up means to me, Babe.  
>  I want to thank you so much for all your support. When I started to tell you I want to write a watersport fic for the guys you just answered: "Watersports? Oh fuck, so hot! Do it!" And I had to laugh about that. We had such a blast to discuss stuff concerning this story. We actually had piss-talks! You never judge, you only cheer me on and this is such a wonderful gift that touches me, whenever I think about it. You are a true friend, I cherish you so much. My presents for you are scattered along the way. Enjoy them.
> 
> Since a very long time I mull over the idea to actually write a watersport story for Mike and Harvey. I don't have any experience with watersport action. This story is ony built on my fantasy fueled by so many incredible piss stories on AO3. So this is my version for the guys.
> 
> **I don't want to give anyone a discomfort. So please be aware when you start to read this story, that it is all about pissing. Watersport means piss-play in different variations. Please read the tags carefully so you know what you get yourself into.**
> 
> I like also to thank [Sulwen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen) for the inspiration. She worte the only watersports story I found in the Suits fandom. It is [Mad rush under](http://archiveofourown.org/works/717687?view_adult=true).  
> I enjoyed it a lot to write this story. I am really happy I also have the balls to actually post it.
> 
> I hope you like it.

"Shall we go to bed?" Harvey leaned in to press a soft kiss to Mike's delicious neck. He hummed softly and pulled Mike close to his side.

Mike made some affirmative noise, but he could only concentrate on Harvey's roaming hand on his lower belly. He patted with one hand on the sofa cushion to find the remote control.

"Where is the remote control? Let's switch off the TV and go to sleep." Mike closed his eyes, way too lazy to move even an inch from where they were sitting. He felt how Harvey played with the waistband of his track pants. As Harvey sneaked his fingers inside his slacks, Mike scooted further into the couch and let his legs fall open.

"Are you going to wear this cute piece of nothing during the night?" Harvey traced along the soft material of Mike's lace panties and caressed the silky material with is fingertips. Mike stiffled a moan mixed with a laugh. 

"Do you want me to?" He teased Harvey, well aware what his answer would be. "Do you really have to ask me that, Babe?" Harvey nuzzled his nose further into Mike's neck while his fingers got more determined with his exploring of Mike's package that was hold tight in the same place through this tiny piece of lace.

"Yes, I will wear them, because I know how turned on you will be when you wake up next to me tomorrow morning." Mike leaned in to reach Harvey's soft lips and pressed a sweet kiss on them. "Come on, Babe, bedtime. Let's brush our teeth and let's get ready to go to sleep."

"Okay, just because you ask so nicely." Harvey pouted and Mike gently pulled Harvey's hand out of his slacks and off his half-hard dick. "We do that tomorrow, because we both know that we are too tired for sex right now," Mike replied with a grin against Harvey's lips. He shifted to get up.

„I thought I was the old man in this relationship,“ Harvey teased as he nibbled along Mike’s spine as he stood. Mike showed him no mercy, though, as he headed straight for the bathroom. Harvey watched him go with appreciation from his sprawled position on the couch.   
Harvey stood to his feet as the sound of the toilet flushing reminded him that his own bladder was painfully full and aching. He relished the sensation, though, because he wanted to be certain there was enough piss to have a strong stream that would last longer.

Weeks had gone by since Mike had successfully seduced Harvey with the hot as fuck striptease in Harvey's office. Mike had attacked him with his kink, all dressed in lace stockings and high heels. Harvey's blood still heated up everytime the seductive images popped up in his mind. Mike had never given up on him. Harvey was still in awe of the persistence and bravery it took for Mike to draw Harvey’s secret desires into the open, and encouraged him to act on them.  
After that fateful evening, Harvey's soul felt like it could finally breathe now that Mike only wore lace panties and women's underwear. Harvey loved his man dressed up in lace lingerie, and he still walked around with a hard-on half of the time because of it. Just imagining what Mike was wearing underneath his dress pants made Harvey want to fuck him every minute of the day.  
But Harvey knew that Mike had his own secret kink that had made itself known during their vacation in Hawaii. Harvey felt so comfortable and safe with his lace kink since Mike made it clear that he wanted to share that intimacy with Harvey in their everyday life, and Harvey felt relieved that he could share his preferences freely now. He just wished he could do the same for Mike.

Harvey never thought about piss as a tool for sex and arousal. He had only witnessed once what it did to Mike. He had been standing in the ocean during their vacation. He had pressed Mike flush against his bare chest while he pissed all over Mike’s crotch. The reaction from Mike still astonished him in a way that his blood pumped south. Mike had been so turned on by Harvey pissing that he had practically pushed himself out of Harvey‘ embrace to hide his steely dick, which had stood proud and hard, all wet from Harvey’s piss.  
So it had been clear from that moment on that this kink had to be dragged out of that hole it was hiding in.

Harvey had to start sometime, and there was no time like the present since Mike was in the bathroom now. It was a perfect timing if he wanted to surprise Mike out of the blue. With confident strides, Harvey walked toward the bathroom and pushed the half ajar door open. Mike was brushing his teeth standing at the sink with his bare chest and his pjs.

„Hey, Babe.“ Harvey grinned at Mike who mumbled something inarticulate with all the toothpaste foam in his mouth. 

With complete confidence, Harvey strolled in and stopped in front of the toilet to flip back the lid. Harvey didn’t look at Mike. His movements showed comfort and security. He started to shove his sweat pants down until they hung in the middle of his ass and freed his flaccid cock. His sack got squeezed between the soft material of his waistband and his skin.  
With a soft exhale of breath, Harvey relaxed the muscles around his bladder in order to open up the valve for his piss. Mere moments later, a golden stream of warm pee splashed into the toilet bowl making a funny, carefree sound. Harvey didn’t sit down on purpose. He wanted Mike to see how his piss hit the water in the toilet like a geyser, and Harvey wanted to have the sound of it, too. He had no idea what turned Mike on when he pissed. So he just needed to get started at a point and Mike was sure to show him the way.

Despite Harvey’s easy-going behavior, as if this was nothing more spectacular than laying down on his bed, his heart raced hard in his chest. He had no control over Mike’s reaction, so his little stunt here could go south within seconds. With a side glance, Harvey saw Mike frozen solid on the spot. He still held his toothebrush in his mouth, unmoving, and toothpaste foam running down his chin. Mike stared wide-eyed at Harvey.

Mike wore an expression on his face as if an invisible police officer just tasered him between his shoulder blades. 

_Holy fuck._

Mike squirmed under Harvey's tentative obeservation. Harvey felt Mike's indisposition because he didn’t even dare to look at Harvey’s cock and the delicious yellow stream of piss that ran with a constant, forceful pressure out of the widened opening of Harvey’s pee slit. Harvey saw how Mike's own cock was getting fat and, tenting his pjs with ease. Harvey knew that Mike would try to escape.

Mike turned apruptly, and with a clumsy move, hit his knee at the lower cupboard under the sink. Harvey winced when he witnessed how embarrassed Mike felt. His baby boy tried to do everything at once; Mike spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth with water all while he was desperetly hiding his wood in his pjs pants. 

Harvey saw that Mike tried to hide what was so obvious. Mike wiped his face with a towel ready to flee. Harvey was hyper aware of the sound that his piss was still producing, like a gushing spring, hitting the toilet water without pause. The arousal kicked in like a boot stomping his guts. Harvey swayed on his feet from the sheer force of it.

_Jesus._

Mike’s face lit up with heat and his turned on state was more than obvious, but he also looked as if he had to puke any moment. The shame shone through. Harvey knew Mike was torn because of his piss. He wanted to convince Mike to let go of his fears and inhibitions, and experience the freedom of lust. Who cared anyway? Their life, their rules, their sex. Harvey was determined to work this out until Mike was ready to take what he wanted.

What Mike wanted was to make a fast exit, and he stammered, „Hum…go…see you…bed..“ He ducked his head and and rushed past Harvey.

Harvey was ready for him, though. He knew that Mike would panic and try to flee from the moment he pulled his pants down. Before Mike could make his escape, Harvey clenched his groin muscles to stop the stream of piss. He ignored the slight burn of holding back from continuing and made a grab for Mike like snatching a football out of the air.  
Harvey gathered his boyfriend in a firm one-armed embrace, keeping him pressed to his side, while his soft cock dangled over his sweat pants. The last drop of pee left a wet spot right where his pee slit touched the cotton.

„Where do you think you’re going, Babe?“ Harvey asked casually while holding Mike tightly pressed against his waist even though Mike tried to worm away. „I‘m here, Mike, you‘re safe. Stop fighting.“ Harvey whispered in Mike’s ear while he kissed the shell of his ear.

„Harvey, please…let me go. It’s bad enough as it is." Mike looked everywhere else but at Harvey. He didn’t have the courage to search Harvey’s eyes. Mike was too afraid - to see what exactly? Censure? Scorn? Disgust?

„Mike, at least talk to me and tell me why you are so embarrassed when I can plainly see that your cock is hard.“ Harvey insisted, pressing Mike tight to his chest as he struggled in Harvey’s arms.  
Harvey wrapped both arms around Mike’s shoulders until Mike gave up all resitance and his arms hung loosely at either side. Mike didn’t want to hug Harvey, he only wanted to be left alone.

Mike felt betrayed by his own body. „You don’t wanna know.“ Mike mumbled into Harvey’s shoulder. 

„Oh yes, I do, Doll-face.“ With his fingertips, Harvey traced designs on the bare skin at his back.

Mike still hid his face at Harvey’s shoulder exhaling like he was giving up.

„You are turned on by my piss, aren’t you?“ Harvey combed his fingers through Mike’s hair and he kissed the side of his face.

"This is disgusting and I feel embarrassed. Now let me go, please, Harvey?" Mike pleaded.

"Look at me, Mike." Harvey pulled his head back and he gently pushed Mike away to look at his face. Harvey placed a finger under Mike’s chin and forced Mike to meet his eyes. Mike wouldn’t escape his gaze. "Why do you think this should be disgusting? Help me understand." Harvey asked softly.

„Come on, Harvey. You can’t be serious, can you?“ Mike sounded annoyed. "Yes, I am turned on by your piss. It makes me all hot to see you pissing. Happy now ? And how is this not disgusting, huh? Are we good now? Can I go?" Mike’s voice sounded weak.

Harvey’s heart overflowed with love for his man. He wanted to fix this for Mike. Harvey wanted to give Mike the confidence to explore this kink. It was only a kink; it was sex. Whatever Mike would need, Harvey was more than ready to give it to him. Especially with this kink here, which seemed to have a mind of its own and attacked Mike everytime in such a forceful way, that kept Harvey on his toes too. He only could imagine how hot their sex would be when Mike would finally accept it and would let Harvey piss all over him, marking him and making him his own, more than ever.

Harvey bracketed Mike's face in a gentle touch between his hands. "Piss is just another bodily fluid like spit, sweat, or cum. That's all. There is nothing disgusting about it. It has a special smell, but cum has that too, right?"

Mike was still defensive, but less tense.

"I admit, I pissed on purpose right in front of you, because I love to see what this does to you and your dick." Harvey smiled in that special way that melted Mike's legs into jelly. He could only stare with disbelief into Harvey's warm, comforting eyes.

"Seriously, Harvey? You get off on that?"

"You can say that, yeah." Harvey grinned at Mike. "What would you want to do? Just tell me. Don't overthink this. I am so eager to know what heats you up. I really want this too. I want to explore your kink with you, Mike. It's piss, so no big deal." Harvey leaned in to capture Mike's half-open lips for a sweet kiss.

Mike looked nervous, but Harvey could feel a shiver run through Mike's body. "Tell me, Babe. What do you want me to do? What do you need?" Harvey crooned with velvet in his voice.

"I...I want to look at you while you piss...and then..." Mike bit his lower lip, observing Harvey's face with a shy expression and reddened cheeks.

"What, Babe..." Harvey lapped with the flat of his tongue alongside Mike's upper lip.

"I want to lick you clean...I want to suck the last drop of pee from your cock." Mike's words were barely audible with a slight tremble.

Mike's words knocked the air out of Harvey's lungs. He wasn't prepared for that, not that fast anyway. _Oh shit._ A wave of lust rushed through Harvey's system and raged in the pit of his stomach. _Those words._

"I want to kiss you after you clean my dick. I want to taste my own piss on your tongue." Harvey's voice sounded hoarse and he couldn't control what he said. The words were uttered without thinking and Harvey's eyes darkened by the second.

Mike sucked the air with a hissing sound through his teeth. His body went rigid again and Harvey felt Mike's muscles hardening as if he were prepared to back off once more. 

"Don't, Darling. Don't seal me off from this. I want to be a part in this. I want to dive headlong into this kink, right at your side. I want to see you fall apart under my hands. I want you to express yourself. I want to see your dick shooting streams of cum while my piss runs down your chest. I want to piss on your cumming dick, into your face. I even want to fill your sweet, milky ass with my piss.“ Harvey waited two seconds to see if his words sunk in.  
„Whatever you wish for, I want to do it for you and with you. Do you hear me, Babe?" Harvey pulled Mike into a tight embrace, well aware of the heaving breaths from Mike's chest. 

"Are you with me here, Mike? Did you hear what I just said?" Harvey grabbed Mike's neck with his hand and squeezed the tender flesh.

"Yes... _fuck_ ...Harvey. Yes....you would do that for me? _Shit..._ " Mike was breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. "Piss is wet and smelly..." Mike tried another attempt to check if Harvey really meant what he said.

"I‘m telling you, Mike. I love to lick your cum off your belly when you’ve just came. I can't get enough of your ass and I need to eat you out, to dive my long, sinful tongue as deep as possible into your ass so that you feel it moving inside your channel." 

Mike lifted his head. He needed to see Harvey's face. Mike's jaws went slack and his fist twisted into Harvey's shirt. Mike's face wore the same expression as Harvey's. Pure desire. Harvey grazed this thumbs over Mike's heated cheeks.

"And you love to kiss me right after I had my tongue shoved up your shithole, to put it very bluntly. But I want you to get what I am saying here. This fact doesn‘t bother either of us that we love to lick each other’s assholes that we shit from every single day."

At that point, Mike started laughing.

"That wasn't so sexy, was it? I admit it.“ Harvey smiled like a rascal. "But I want you to know, I am on board with your piss kink. It is wet, it smells. Cum and sweat smell, too. So who the fuck cares? Clothes and sheets can be washed, right? I want you to understand this important fact, that it is so okay with me to taste my own piss on your tongue. I want this, Mike. Will you let me do that?" Harvey still held Mike's laughing face between his hands, still smiling like a goofball.

„And the first thing I will organize for you tomorrow morning is a washer and dryer, so we can start to just enjoy it. If it makes you feel better, we are able to wash all the stuff we get wet during our piss session. How does that sound?“

Harvey could almost see how the switch flipped in Mike's mind. Mike's pupils dilated and turned pitch black like outer space when he finally realized his kink was going to be real. Mike would be able to touch, to feel, to taste. _Harvey was at his service._ Mike's head almost fell off with all the possibilities that were opening up in front of him. Every piss fantasy he had until now could get a real thing. He sagged against Harvey's chest because his dick filled with blood so quickly that he almost passed out.

Harvey forced Mike's head upwards to kiss him with need. He shoved his tongue past Mike's lips with possessive and determined need.

"Show me how you piss, Babe. Oh fuck, I can't wait." Mike swirled his tongue around Harvey's and grinded his hard-on against Harvey's thigh.

Harvey moaned softly with relief. _Finally._ "Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, Baby." Harvey urged Mike closer to his body completely hard and turned on by a dry humping Mike.

"Piss for me, Babe. I want to see you, hear you, and taste you." Their kissing got almost painful. 

"I have a fucking iron stick in my pants right now." Harvey snickered against Mike's lips. "Could you start to brush your teeth once more? I need to cool down a little. I can't piss with such a boner."

"Fuck yeah..." Mike chuckled into Harvey's mouth. "Thank you, Babe." Mike breathed against Harvey's soft skin. He paused for a moment. _"Thank you.."_ He said again looking right into Harvey's beloved face.

"I love you, Mike. I want to make you happy. I want to support you in the same way you did it for me." Harvey nibbled at Mike's kiss-swollen lips. "And I can't wait until you fill my ears with all your hidden piss fantasies. I wish to see you fall apart under me, a pleading mess because my piss caresses your skin, runs into your hair, down your asscheeks, wetting every inch of your silky skin...there is nothing to feel ashamed of. It’s us, Mike." Harvey felt how his dick swelled even more.

" _Stop fucking talking,_ old man, or I will cream my pants." Mike pushed himself off Harvey's chest. With one last kiss, he freed himself from Harveys embrace.

Harvey looked at him quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to drink a glass of water in the kitchen while you cool down a little bit. I want to see you piss while I jerk off. _Shit_ ...no more dirty talking. I really want to save that load for later."

Harvey only bit into Mike's neck while he turned to head for the kitchen. Harvey tried hard to do anything else other than think of Mike's hard-on and what they were going to do in a few minutes. He started to brush his teeth and to count from a hundred backwards to occupy his mind.

Mike was back from the kitchen, Harvey finished his evening routine, and both were more than ready. Mike knelt in front of the toilet. His face was blushing and he licked his lips with nervous anticipation. Mike held his hard dick in a firm grip and gave it lazy, constant strokes. Mike’s eyes were fixed on Harvey’s cock. It was a little bit thicker than normal. Harvey inhaled and exhaled to calm down. It was completely different to piss only because your bladder needed emptied than it was to piss because your boyfriend wanted to watch while he rubbed one off.

„Take your time, Babe. Just relax, close your eyes.“ Mike reached out and put one hand at the back of Harvey’s upper leg.

Harvey felt the warmth of Mike’s palm heating his skin in a comforting way. He felt as if his bladder locked completely up during the first seconds. He struggled to relax and let his pee flow out of his penis. He stood there with closed eyes and braced one hand against the wall and aimed. With his other hand, he held his half hard dick and willed his body into relaxation to finally let go.

Harvey heard Mike’s shaky breath when his piss finally hit the water. It took him two seconds and he felt like his whole back went soft and his stream grew stronger. Harvey opened his eyes and had to keep an iron grip on his self-control when he saw Mike, completely turned on, who ogled at his dick pissing, while pumping his hard dick with determination.

„Oh God, Mike…“ Harvey whispered. „You look so adorable and fucking hot.“ Harvey supported the stream and pressed with his abdominal muscles to squeeze his bladder to keep the flow steady. His piss splashed at a high angle into the water and tiny spray of pee drops hit Mike’s face. Mike’s gaze was glued to Harvey’s pissing dick. He scooted closer and closer until he darted the tip of his tongue out to give Harvey’s dick a teasing lick at the side.

"Fuck, Mike..don’t make me hard." Harvey was startled and he hoped there was a lot of piss left in his bladder. He couldn’t get enough of his Mike, who was so absorbed in this view watching Harvey’s piss rush past his face mere inches away from his skin. 

„May I?“ Mike asked, like a young boy seeking permission.

„ _Yes!_ Fuck, yes, Babe. Anything you want! But hurry, I am running out here.“ Harvey panted harshly. He was aroused like hell, but he needed to control it, or his dick would harden too much and it would choke off his urine jet.

Mike didn’t wait any longer. His body was so close to Harvey’s cock that his abs touched the toilet bowl. He leaned in to lick at Harvey’s dick and moved alongside to the head. Harvey held his breath.

_This was too fucking hot._

He started sweating and he wanted to last until Mike could dip his tongue into his stream of piss.

„Do it, Mikey. Show me…“ Harvey urged him huskily.

And Mike did.

Harvey watched with awe how Mike’s tongue parted his piss jet while he wriggled tenderly into his pee slit. The steady stream started to spurt in different directions, wetting Mike’s chin and throat, dripping down his cheeks and wetting the floor with fat drops of piss that also started to show dark circles where it hit the fabric of Harvey's pants. Mike moaned with pleasure. He grew confident in the intimate moment with Harvey, and it broke the final seal on his locked up kink. In the meanwhile, Mike frantically massaged his dick to chase an orgasm that would rip him in pieces.

Mike loved the taste of Harvey’s piss. It was somehow sweet, but salty, too, and it awoke a primal need in him that had him growling around Harvey’s cock. Mike opened up his mouth to lick with determination at Harvey’s pissing dick while the urine filled his mouth and ran down his face. He covered the head with his lips while Harvey’s pee stream died down. The piss wet Mike’s chin as he nourished at Harvey’s head, sucking, kissing, lapping.

Harvey flexed his ab muscles one last time and a small amount of pee gushed onto Mike’s pink, shiny lips and into his mouth. Mike watched Harvey carefully while he swallowed that last sip of pee. Harvey watched Mike with dark eyes while he started to feed him his wet dick. Harvey turned slightly on the spot so his crotch was right in front of Mike’s wet face. There were still small drops of piss running down Mike‘s chin and hanging at the rim of his jaw like pearls caught on a string

„Suck me off, Mike. Fuck, you look so hot, so sweet and needy. I want to come in your mouth. I want you to have all of my cum in your mouth. Taste me. Show me how much you enjoy it.“

Harvey couldn’t think of anything hotter than his Mike kneeling at his side in this blissful state. Mike took Harvey‘s dick in his hand and shoved it right down his throat. Mike watched Harvey with hooded eyes and a sinfully wet face. Mike’s shirt was soaked down to his breastbone from the piss that ran down his skin.

Mike worked his own dick with hard motions. He was close. Mike could feel the burn and heat that pulsed in his gut. He grunted around Harvey’s dick and sucked without technique. He only had the goal of letting Harvey shoot his load into his mouth. Mike could smell piss everywhere and a part of him turned feral, and he only wanted to be marked and face-fucked and pissed on. If he could do it right now, he would lick Harvey's piss from the floor just to taste his man once more on his tongue.   
Mike sucked with purpose on Harvey’s dick. His mouth worked like a valve producing low-pressure to make Harvey come fast. Harvey grabbed Mike’s neck with one hand to steady him while he fucked back into Mike’s face.

"Oh, Mike…I‘m coming…shit, I gotta…come…. " Harvey released Mike’s neck and locked his hand around Mike’s chin to almost tear his cock out of Mike’s mouth. Harvey fiercly pumped his cock a few more times before he gasped harshly and shoved his thumb between Mike’s lips to part them wide. Mike opend up eagerly. He closed his eyes when the first strand of semen hit his face. Harvey aimed for his mouth and unloaded all of his hot cum right between Mike’s open lips.

„OhGodohGodohGod…You look so beautiful, Mike…ahhhhh….shit…“ Harvey’s knees felt so week and his dick started to soften when Mike sucked it back into his wet, messy mouth to milk the last drops out of it.

Mike kept Harvey’s dick in his mouth while he could feel how his oncoming orgasm gallopped through his system. He pulled the head back and turned his face to the ceiling. His hand worked quickly and uncontrolled on his hard cock. Mike panted and let his eyes roll back into his head. His cum hit Harvey’s leg pants, wave after wave, and it shot through Mike and Harvey steadied him with a hard grip on both his shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" Harvey petted Mike's damp hair with his fingers while he held his head between his hands. "Come here, Babe. I am sure your legs must be numb by now." Harvey squatted down to shove his arms under Mike's armpits and with some low grunts he pulled at Mike until he could manhandle him in the right position. Harvey slammed the toilet lid down and slumped on it pulling a jelly-like Mike on his lap.

"Are you okay, Babe?" Harvey hadn't got an answer yet and he needed to hear it from Mike, that he was okay with what they just did.

"I am high, Harvey. Whoa, that was so intense." Mike quivered with aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Hm.." Harvey hummed. He kept his lips pressed against Mike's forehead. Mike curled his body into Harvey's lap and moved one arm around his neck.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" Mike grinned cheekily at Harvey. "Because I am full of piss and cum." He kept his grin on his heated, handsome face.

Harvey didn't answer. He only leaned in to collect his kiss with new flavors. He tasted sex on Mike's tongue and he could capture the scent of his own cum. He could smell his piss on Mike's skin and it was just hot. They kissed lazily. Eventually Harvey pulled back a little and Mike followed his movements to not get parted from Harvey's delicious lips.

Harvey searched for Mike's ear and started whispering.

"I would love to be marked with your piss, too." His voice was tempting and sweet. Mike choked on thin air when his brain caught the meaning behind those words. His heart stumbled over this force in those words, only to keep beating like a dull bass in his chest.

"You mean, now? And here? Like just...like, right now? _Through my pants?_ " Mike asked incredulously.

"Yeah, here and now, through your pants. Because I want to feel it. We are wet and messed up. Perfect time to do it, don't you think?...Or is it too much?" Harvey's voice was suddenly laced with concern. "Sorry, Babe. I don't want to push you...only if you feel okay with that?... _Mike?_ " Harvey put his hand on Mike's cheek to turn his face.

Mike's eyes were all shiny and glassy.

"You really meant it when you said you want to be here for me and my kink, didn't you?" Mike stated with a raspy voice.

"Yes, of course I meant it." Harvey kissed the tip of Mike's nose. "So, are you good to do it now? Because I want to feel your piss dribble out of your pants onto mine. I want to feel your pants leaking, wetting mine, marking my skin with your piss."

Mike hid his face at Harvey's neck. Harvey's words were like a drug putting him into a state where his sensitivity grew so strong, it was almost unbearable to stand it. 

Harvey knew that Mike wanted to do all that. Wetting clothes was a huge part of a piss kink for some people, and he wanted Mike to have it all. "Part your legs a little bit, Babe. Yeah...just like that. I want to feel it. I want your piss to sprinkle over my hand through your panties and running down your thigh."

Harvey 's words triggered a new wave of arousal that shot through Mike's body like a flash of lighting. Mike could only moan and whimper, parting his legs for Harvey. Harvey shoved his hand into Mike's pants until he cupped his spent dick in a soft grip. Harvey was just as turned on as Mike.

"Let go, Baby boy...."

Harvey's words were too much. 

Mike lifted his head and fisted his hands into Harvey's hair to smash their lips together. Their kissing looked more like eating someone alive. Being in this fucking hot state, that their brain cells felt fried, erased all sanity. Mike parted his legs wider and shifted his ass before he felt his piss start to run into his pants. A little bit hesistantly in the beginning, but Harvey's harsh panting and fierce kissing did it for Mike. He opend his valve and pissed his pants like he had always dreamed of.

Harvey drank Mike's kisses from his mouth. Both men were almost hypervantilating. Mike's grip in Harvey's hair was forcefully keeping him in place. Harvey felt Mike's piss trickle through his panties onto his fingers before the warm stream grew stronger. 

_Fuck._

Harvey never thought he would almost unload his cum in his pants as Mike pissed over his hand and wet his slacks. He felt how Mike's piss drenched the fabric of their pants. It was so warm and wet. Mike was really pissing now with no shame and all relaxed. Harvey could feel how the stream jumped through the panties while making a soft sound. _Oh fuck._ Mike circled his hips while he groaned between their open mouth kisses. Harvey never stopped stroking his pissing cock. Both men were completely lost in this new sensation.

Eventually, Mike's stream died down. They kept kissing for some moments before they parted.

"Oh God, did this just happen?" Mike panted against Harvey's lips.

"You bet it did." Harvey watched Mike's face when he pulled his wet hand out of Mike's pants. 

Both men looked down at their crotches. Mike's piss darkened the cotton of their pants. Big wet spots bloomed all over their groin and grew wider by the second. 

"Fuck, look at us." Mike was truly astonished by what they just did. He felt so relaxed and his bones turned into marshmallows. He never felt more at peace with himself than he did at that moment.

"You okay with what we did?" Harvey asked softly, holding Mike in a loose embrace on his lap.

" _If I am okay with what we did?_ Babe, you just made my most secret fantasies come true! Of course I am. But are you okay with it, too?" Mike watched Harvey carefully.

"Yes, absolutely, and yes, again. I love this new expression on your face. It’s faint, but it's there." Harvey's eyes roamed over Mike's face. "Was it the same with me? After I finally gave in and enjoyed your lingerie? Did I look different, too?"

"Yes, you did. And I love to know that I made this happen." Mike whispered holding Harvey's intense gaze sending only love and devotion through his eyes.

Harvey hugged Mike tighter and pressed him against his chest. It didn't feel awkward for Harvey to sit there with soaked pants on a toilet lid holding Mike in his arms. Mike could live out his kink for the first time.

_It just felt right._

Harvey's chest filled with pride that he made this happen. And there was this other emotion. There was possessiveness rooted in his heart when Mike was bathing in his piss. He marked his boy tonight and this was a fucking hot thing Harvey wanted to repeat as fast as possible. 

Harvey cleared his throat. "To be honest...it’s a fucking turn on to know that I can piss on you. Somehow...somehow, I crave to mark you. To know you smell like me and you wear my archaic scent on your skin. I want that."

Mike whimpered when he heard Harvey's words mumbled into his skin at this throat. "I love you, Harvey" was all Mike could utter. He was so touched by Harvey's confession.

"I love you just the same, Babe. Let's get out of these clothes now. I want to take a shower with you. After our first piss experience, I want to be the one who washes you thoroughly, okay?"

Mike was close to welling over with tears and too many emotions. Harvey really knew how to turn him into a mess. He only nodded.

An hour later both men were sound asleep holding onto each other in their sleep. They smelled like "fresh spring air" shampoo and "evening breeze at the sea" shower gel. Their pissed clothes hung to dry in the bathroom, ready to be washed as soon as the washing machine would arrive.  
Before Harvey went to bed he started a list with all the new equipment they would need such as a waterproof, fitted sheet in case Mike wanted to do some watersport in bed. _(Gosh, this would be fan-fucking-tastic),_ lots of towels to cover the place wherever he wanted to piss at Mike, laundry detergent, and fabric softener.

 

*** 

 

"Care to explain why you’re carrying this large bag with you today?" Harvey asked for the third time since they got in their business car. They were in the elevator each of them holding a hot cup of delicious coffee in their hand. Harvey shot curious glances at the much bigger bag Mike had hung over his shoulders today.

"Nope, not yet." Mike chuckled with delight at the soft, grumbling sound from Harvey. Harvey never liked it to be kept in the dark. Mike was up to something and he wasn't involved. "Will you tell me before the day ends, then?" Harvey asked again with a pointed hint in his voice like an offended boyfriend.

"You are so cute when you are indignant." Mike smirked at Harvey and he stood on his toes to press a soft kiss on Harvey's nose. "I will let you know my secret when it's time. I give you my 100% guarantee to let you know before we head home."

"Huh-hm." was all Harvey said to that. "We have a busy day in front of us. Don't let your secret interfere with your work. You know how tight our schedule is for today." Harvey's voice was stern.

Havey didn't want to admit it, but he really felt huffy about the fact that Mike was keeping something from him. He didn't even notice when Mike was packing that damn bag this morning. Harvey felt slightly off kilter. But at the end he had to smile into Mike's kisses, which got peppered all over his grim face.

The elevator door opend and both men got sucked into their daily business that got poured over their heads as soon as they stepped out onto the floor of PSL.

Mike found time to share a hasty lunch with Harvey. They could exchange a quick peck before Mike hurried back at his desk to hunt all the important points on his today's to-do list.

At six o'clock Mike walzed into Harvey's office with a grin on his face. He carried a glass of water and some bottle with juice in his hands. He placed both beverages on Harvey's desk with a simple order. "Start drinking, Babe. And don't you dare take a piss without telling me." Mike kissed Harvey's forehead and was gone as quick as he had come.

Harvey swallowed hard. He pressed his hand against his lip to prevent his features to slip into his _'fuck-I-am-so-close-to-cumming-babe'_ face.  
 _Damn you,_ Mike, to drop that bomb onto my desk! Harvey felt his throbbing dick against his tight briefs when he emptied the glass of water. Mike wanted to have his bladder fully loaded. _Oh boy._ It took some time before Harvey could concentrate again where he left off before Mike turned him into a heated heap of flesh with a painfully swollen cock in his expensive suit pants.

At eight o'clock Harvey's bladder ached because it was too full aready and he really needed to take a leak unless he wanted to cause cramps in his abdomen. He didn't piss. He followed Mike's wish because he knew Mike would turn his pain into hot pleasure, so Harvey waited. He was almost tempted to call Mike to ask permisson to empty his precious load. The second he reached out for this phone, Mike stepped into his office, holding the glass door open. 

"Are you ready, Babe?" Mike's cheeks were slightly red and his eyes shone as if bathed in starlight. He shouldered his big bag across his upperbody.

"More than ready. I am painfully full. Was this the reason why you brought me so much to drink?" Harvey already circled his desk to get to his boyfriend, who held one hand outstreched waiting for Harvey to take it.

"Yes." Mike grabbed Harvey's hand and they walked in solemn silence to the luxury restroom reserved for mananging partners of the firm. Mike led the way and Harvey only held onto Mike's warm hand.

"Care to share now what's in your bag, Darling?" Harvey asked curiously. He was not even ashamed that he sounded desperate to know what Mike was hiding all day in there.

"Spare clothes and two towels." 

A few words that heated up Harvey's fantasy in no time.

"Oh fuck." 

"I appreciate your enthusiasm." Mike squeezed Harvey's hand not looking back.

Mike pulled Harvey into the restroom, closed the door shut, and turned the lock. No one was at their desks anymore, but better safe than sorry. Once they were inside, Mike dropped his bag and it hit the floor hard. Harvey wanted to kiss Mike, but he got ushered toward the toilet seat.

Mike had fantazised about this scenario since he had woken up this morning. Harvey created this need in him. Their piss-play yesterday pulverized any shame into thin air. Mike's lust hummed through his veins twenty-four-seven without subsiding. His mind and his body craved more, much more of what Harvey offered him yesterday. Mike needed it. His kink called him, like low drums in the distance, this yearning tugged at his soul.

He pushed the lid back. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and shoved them down onto his ankles before he sat down, panties still very visibly in place. With one swift move, Mike undid his tie and pulled it off to throw it onto the floor. When Mike finally unbuttoned his shirt, he parted it to expose the milky skin from his chest to show off for Harvey.

"Mike?" Harvey was taken completey by surprise. Mike's confidence transformed his arousal into heat that rushed through his veins. His urge to piss was so strong but his dick hardened anyway. Before Harvey could ask what he should do, Mike nuzzled at his jacket and opened it up.

"Take your clothes off, Babe. Yours may not get wet. I want you naked in front of me." Mike's breath rushed intermittently in and out of his lungs. Harvey saw how eager Mike acted to finally get to the treasure hidden under Harvey's clothes. And his dick was only a part of it.

Harvey shed out of his suit and kicked off his shoes in no time. He folded the pieces neatly and hung his jacket and his vest on the nearby hanger that came with the luxury restroom. Finally naked, he stepped up between Mike's waiting legs.  
Mike's cock was hard and leaking. Harvey soaked in the sexy view of Mike's lace-coverd cock. He never would grow tired of seeing Mike in lace lingerie and his hard-on that peeked out of the tiny, cute panties to tease Harvey and caused his mouth to water.

Harvey saw Mike's slick hand ready for his greedy cock. Harvey stared down at Mike's fist with delight where he captured his thick cock in a firm grip. His lace panties got stretched to the limit. Hot as fuck. The small bottle of lube lay on the floor next to Mike's tie.

Mike licked his lips and pumped his cock. Harvey could tell that Mike grew more impatient with every second that went by. Harvey was in position. He felt Mike's other hand all over him. Mike cupped his butt in one hand and pulled him in. Harvey could only watch with awe how the bulge below his bellybutton was worshipped like Mike would normally do with his cock.

"Shit, Mike. What are you doing?" Harvey pressed Mike's face against his warm abs. "I really need to piss. What do you have in mind, Babe?" 

"Wait a few more seconds." Mike rubbed his face over Harvey's strained lower belly while he kept working his fat dick. He lapped with the flat of his tongue right over Harvey's plump bladder. Mike's hand was placed at one side of this piece of stretched skin. He pressed open mouth kisses everywhere. "God, Harvey, look at you. You are so beautiful. _So full,_ only for me. I can't wait to feel your piss on me." Mike crooned with a tiny voice, completely lost in this sensation.

Mike's foreplay cost Harvey a lot of self-control. He felt the painful pressure of his piss that wanted to be released and at the same time he felt like his cock wished to get harder. Mike's fingers wandered over Harvey's ass. He pushed them between Harvey's cleft. Mike burrowed deep before he pressed softly against Harvey's puckered entrance.

"Mike, I can't hold back much longer. Please, tell me what you need." Harvey almost pleaded waiting for Mike to give him permission to let go. He stroked Mike's hair, holding his head loosely in his hands.

"I will stay right where I am, Babe. Let it rain down on me....oh Gosh, yes, please. Do it now, Babe." Mike moved his hand again. He started to weigh Harvey's balls between his fingers and rolling them gently around. His other hand was busy on his rock-hard cock.

Harvey's gaze was glued on Mike's face. His breath was heavy and his heart hammered in his chest with the knowledge that he is about to piss on Mike's bare chest. Mike looked adorable the way he sat on the toilet jerking himself off, moving his hips as if he were dry-humping Harvey's leg. Mike's face was still pressed against Harvey's lower abs.

"I want to feel how your piss runs out of your body. Let go, Baby. Do it...for me. Let go."

_Gahh._

Harvey was almost too turned on. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on relaxing his inner muscles. He wasn't used to this yet and it still felt kind of strange to piss on Mike when he is half dressed.

Mike hummed with pleasure when he felt the hot stream of Harvey's piss wetting his skin. Harvey moaned low. Half this sound was due to the fact that it almost hurt to let go. His bladder was too full after hours of withholding. The other half of the sound that was ripped from his throat was underlined by the pure lust Harvey felt buzzing through is body.

_This was some hot shit._

Mike lifted his head and locked eyes with Harvey. Both their faces were relaxed showing desire. Each of them were burning up with every gush of Harvey's piss that run in hot rivulets down Mike's chest. Harvey gained confidence with every second. He felt those raw emotions all over again that clawed at his insides.

_He was marking his man._

And Harvey wanted to do it right.

Mike saw how Harvey's eyes grew wide with the insight what was happening between them.

"Do you like to piss on me? Show me, Babe. _Do it right._ Show me how you want to own me." Mike whispered his spell that twined itself like smoke around Harvey's body with the only purpose being seducing Harvey into action.

And it did.

"Fuck, yes. Babe. Oh, yeah...lean back, Babe." Harvey let go of Mike's head to take his pissing cock into his hand. He aimed at Mike's chest and enjoyed how his strong piss-stream splattered against Mike's flawless skin. Mike's eyes were filled with hunger. His tongue licked over his lips where tiny splashes of piss hit his skin. His shirt turned dark as if a bucket of dye was spilled across it and ate its way through the lighter surface.

"Fuck, Mikey. You should see yourself." Harvey didn't know where to look. All this was so fascinating, so new and exciting. Too many impressions and sensations were overloading his system. His desire to own his man was huge. He felt like his caveman soul claimed his man in the only righful way - to mark, to imprint, to own. The testosterone level peaked in his blood.

Harvey saw that Mike freed his cock to pump it hard. Mike didn't say a word, but his eyes spoke volumes. He leaned against the wall while his chest worked like bellows to fill his lungs with air. The skin on his chest was shiny and wet. Harvey's piss sprinkled over his lower belly onto Mike's cock and alongside his thighs to soak into the fabric of his pants.

"Do it." Mike's wispered words carried a strong wish and Harvey understood its meaning.

He aimed and climbed higher with his piss-jet until it hit Mike's chin. Harvey's eyes asked for permission although he knew what Mike wanted, but he needed confirmation. A soft nod and Mike's parting lips gave Harvey the permission to piss right into Mike's mouth. Mike kept his gaze fiercely on Harvey's face. Harvey's lust raced through is system as he witnessed how Mike bathed his mouth and his tongue in Harvey's piss, how much Mike groaned, and how aroused he was by this intimate action.

Harvey could tell he was running out of pee. The last drops fell onto the already wet floor. Harvey was panting while watching his Mike. Mike's upper body was totally soaked. His parted shirt absorbed a big amount of Harvey's piss. Mike licked his lips. Harvey could see how close Mike was to orgasm.

"I love you so much, Harvey." Mike whimpered with need. His approaching orgsam flexed his abdomen hard.

Harvey closed the tiny gap to reach down and covered Mike's hand with his own. With his other hand he grabbed Mike's neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Mike's breath was ragged when he came with hot spurts of semen that hit his wet chest. Harvey felt Mike's dick twitch until Mike went soft like hot wax under his touch. They were still kissing. Harvey didn't bother to get anything cleaned, he only wanted Mike in his arms. He pulled him up and against his bare chest, wrapped his arms around his body, and kept kissing him with desperation. Mike put his arms and legs around Harvey, totally overwehlmed by Harvey's love and devotion.

They took their time until the afterglow wasn't overwhelming anymore, and the wildness eventually subsided. Harvey held Mike tight and whispered soft words of love in his ear. He crooned sweet nothings until Mike calmed down from all that had happened during the last half hour. It was a lot to digest, even for Harvey. And it was not the piss or the smell, the wetness, or that other people may think this was something gross.

No.

It was the intensity of what they experienced. The swelling of their hearts with so much love, that it ached. Their souls were bonded, because they didn't hide anything from each other anymore. It was this trust from both sides which was protected with so much tenderness that it almost hurt. And it was the crescendo of their lust that rose so much higher because both were able to dive headlong into their kink like fuel hitting a spark. Their souls melted together for mere seconds in this spot of timeless space. This was unique. No words could ever describe how this felt.

"Let's get cleaned up. You get changed and I clean the floor and the toilet. Okay?" Harvey held Mike's face in his hands. Mike agreed. He was too drained to do anything else. "I didn't make you come." Mike's words sounded worried. 

"I want to save it for later. I need to be inside you. I need to feel you as close as possible. I want to make love to you, Babe. I really need that now, after everything that happend since yesterday. It feels as if we have reached a new level, and I can only fulfill my need to be close to you when I fuck you."

Mike bit his bottom lip. Harvey sensed the tiniest bit of change in Mike's expression. "I love you more than anything, Mike. Never doubt that again. You were worried that it could be a problem for me if you would ask me to piss on you. Am I right?"

"Yeah..." Mike uttered with a sad note in his voice. "It's not so common and not everybody likes the kind of play we just shared. I was scared." Mike admitted.

"I hope I convinced you otherwise now. Do you believe me when I say that I love to do it? That I get off on it and that I am so turned on by the view?" Harvey forced Mike to keep his eyes fixed on Harvey's face.

Mike nodded and mouthed _'thank you'_ before he kissed Harvey again with the hope his kiss would say more than any words could do.

 

*** 

 

At home they showered first and unpacked everything to put it into the washing machine that arrived during the day. Harvey prepared their dinner and Mike chose a good movie.

Half through to movie they pressed 'pause' so Harvey could fetch Mike's favorite ice cream from the fridge, and Mike took the chance to take a leak. After Harvey waited five long minutes on the couch with the ice cream, he went looking for Mike. Harvey found him standing infront of the waching machine holding the waterproof sheet in his hands.

Harvey hugged him tight from behind and kissed his cheek. Mike leant into Harvey's embrace.

"I hope you know that you are the world‘s best boyfriend. I can't believe you bought covers to protect the mattress."

"What ever makes you happy, I want to be a part of it to make it possible." Harvey rubbed his nose into Mike's hair. "You okay?" 

"Yeah, more than that." Mike put the still shrink-wrapped sheet back.

"Good, because the ice cream is melting." Harvey let go of Mike to take his hand.

"Oh, what a cruel thing to do. Irrisponsible even." Mike grinned at Harvey.

Harvey pulled Mike toward the livingroom. Before he pressed 'play' again he said nonchalantly. "As a bedtime story tonight I want to hear your piss fantasies....all of them. You may switch off the light if you need darkness, but you will tell me all about it." 

Mike didn't answer. His spoon fell clumsily out of his hand to drop onto the floor. His sideway glance at Harvey showed some blushed cheeks. Harvey grinned impishly. 

"This is going to be one hell of a bedtime story. Come here, Babe." Harvey chuckled softly and pulled a gorgeous looking Mike flush against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading. I really love you for that.
> 
> It was important for me to show that piss is really just another bodyfluid, that can be played with. I wanted to fill this fic with joy and honesty. I wanted Mike to feel safe and protected when Harvey was pissing on him and showed him his deep love in this way.
> 
> I still have a lot of ideas for both their kinks. I will add for sure some more kink adventures for the guys.
> 
> I am cowandcalf on tumblr. My message box is always open.


End file.
